villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Italian Rallo
Italian Rallo is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Wide World of Cleveland Show". He is the Italian version of Rallo Tubbs, who appears in the Italian version of The Cleveland Show, "La Famiglia Brown". He is the stepson of notorious crime lord Italian Cleveland, and the first choice as substitute crime lord of the Brown-Tubbs family business. Just like his original counterpart, he was voiced by Mike Henry. Biography Cleveland Brown introduces to the audience the Italian version of The Cleveland Show, "La Famiglia Brown". In it, Italian Cleveland held a dinner party, where Italian Rallo was a guest. where he announced that he'd be going on trial for his crimes and in his absence needed someone to fill in for his role as the family crime lord. He chose Rallo, much to his delight and surprise. Italian Junior was not happy with these results, believing himself to be more qualified for the role, since he was older and more stabilized and intelligent. Junior was able to get through to his father in convincing him to at least set a fair challenge for them, before he made the real decision, but in the mean time, Rallo was still heading on his way for becoming the new family crime lord. Rallo and his friends Walt, and Julius went to Marcello's, where they joined him for a getting ready party. They had him fit for his new suit, and while he did, the haberdasher asked if he could rub out his business competitor, when he becomes the boss and Rallo chuckled at the request and agreed to go through with it for him. He then paid the nice man and he headed to his big wheel, where they were going to drive off. As the trio went to their big wheels, Walt got into Rallo's big wheel by mistake, since all three of the vehicles looked exactly the same. Rallo tried to inform him about his mistake, but by the time he did, Walt had already stepped on the gas, triggering a giant explosion, which killed him. Rallo realized that his big wheel had been rigged by Junior in an attempt to kill him and take away his title as the family crime lord. Julius got him to put on a fake mustache, so he could flee the scene. After learning about what Junior did, Rallo planned a revenge attack on him. This would be drowning Larry the Leopard in his bathtub, in hopes that it would ward him off from ever trying to spite him again. Rallo would lated rat Junior out to Cleveland at the same time Junior was ratting him out for what he did to Larry the Leopard. Rallo and Junior quarreled with each other over the ethics of each other's endeavors, until Cleveland finally broke them up. He said that he had made his decision about who he wants to become the crime lord. However, he also suggested that they "go for a drive in the woods with him", which made the room quickly fall silent with fear, as Rallo and Junior both knew that this was a euphemism for death. Cleveland got Junior and Rallo into the car with him, with plans to kill one of them, while the other went on to be the crime lord. Not knowing which one of them it was, the two of them were in absolute fear the entire ride. In the dark of night, Cleveland pulled into the forest, which was their worst fear at the time. He then pointed a gun in their direction and said goodbye to his victim and added that it wasn't a hard choice, when it came to knowing who he wanted dead. He then fired the gun and the segment abruptly ended, leaving it an unsolved mystery, whether the son he killed was Junior or Rallo. Appearance Italian Rallo has the same physical appearance as his original counterpart, but with a different clothing attire. He now wears a brown fedora that squashes his afro down a bit. He wears a black shirt, a brown jacket, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes. Personality Italian Rallo has the same personality as his original counterpart, only he is a bit more self-absorbed, on account of his parents praising him for everything he does. He is a bit of a laid-back, dim-witted goof off, who doesn't take anything too seriously. He is also okay with killing people and causing crimes, due to him being raised in an environment that promotes such activities. Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Dimwits Category:Honorable Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Twin/Clone Category:Comic Relief Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Kids Category:Male Category:One-Shot